tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Double Teething Troubles
Double Teething Troubles is the twelfth episode of the fifth season. Plot Bill and Ben argue over who has rights to some trucks nearby, and, despite BoCo's warnings, derail each other at the points. The Fat Controller decides to send a Diesel to help them, but the Diesel, Derek, is new and has problems with his cooling system, as seen after he breaks down on Gordon's Hill. The news soon spreads, and Percy, who misunderstands Thomas when he mentions Derek has teething troubles, tells the horrified twins the Diesel has a toothache. The next day, Derek arrives and helps the twins with a long train of China clay trucks. However, Derek's engine overheats, and he stops. Bill and Ben pull him and the trucks and Derek is sent to the works. Bill and Ben apologize to BoCo for being rude and they and Duck talk about teething troubles all night long. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Duck * Bill and Ben * BoCo * Sir Topham Hatt * Derek (not named) * S. C. Ruffey (cameo) Locations * Brendam * Anopha Quarry * Gordon's Hill Trivia * Stock footage from Cranky Bugs is used. * Teething troubles usually occur while steam engines, Diesels, and other machinery are operating for the first time after being constructed or restored to working order. * This episode marks BoCo's last speaking role to date. * In the American narration, the lines "his wheels spun and then there was trouble", "And then it happened", and "...or I shall send you to your sheds" are absent. * A rare picture from The Ultimate Diesel Guide shows Derek smiling after he overheats. * In Norway this episode is named, "Bill and Ben are Restless". Goofs * It's said that Bill and Ben heard an unfamiliar whistle (Derek's), but Diesels have horns. * A grey cord can be seen in Bill's cab when he's in the shed at the end. * In the first close-up of BoCo, his front wheels are derailed. * During the first night scene in the shed, a grey cord can be seen stretching along Bill's side. * S. C. Ruffey is seen briefly, but he is supposed to be trapped in a mine. * Bill, Ben, and Derek's train should have had a brakevan. Quotes * BoCo: "Stop bickering you two or the only thing you'll have left to share is..." (Bill and Ben race towards the trucks but crash into each other at the points) "...trouble." * Bill: "Silly!" * Ben: "Silly yourself!" * Percy: "Hey you two! This new diesel's got toothache. Good luck!" * Bill: "Why does Percy want to wish us good luck?" * Ben: "Because he'll know we'll need it, a Diesel with a toothache must be the worst diesel of all!" * Derek: "I'm overheating again!" * Bill: "Oh pah!" Gallery File:DoubleTeethingTroublestitlecard.png|Title card File:CrankyBugs45.png|Stock footage File:Derekdeletedscene.jpg|Deleted scene File:DoubleTeethingTroubles1.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles2.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles3.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles4.png|BoCo's front wheels are derailed File:DoubleTeethingTroubles5.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles6.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles7.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles8.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles9.png|Derek and BoCo File:DoubleTeethingTroubles10.png|Percy and Thomas File:DoubleTeethingTroubles11.png|Bill, Ben, and Percy File:DoubleTeethingTroubles12.png|Bill, Duck, and Ben File:DoubleTeethingTroubles13.png|Derek File:DoubleTeethingTroubles14.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles15.png|The Fat Controller, BoCo, Bill, Ben, and Duck File:DoubleTeethingTroubles16.png|BoCo and Bill File:DoubleTeethingTroubles17.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles18.jpg|Deleted scene File:DoubleTeethingTroubles19.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles20.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles21.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles22.jpg File:DoubleTeethingTroubles23.jpg File:DoubleTeethingTroubles24.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles25.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles26.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles27.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles28.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles29.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles30.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles31.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles32.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles33.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles34.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles35.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles36.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles37.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles38.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles39.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles40.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles41.png|Bill and Ben's manager File:DoubleTeethingTroubles42.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles43.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles44.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles45.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles47.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles48.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles49.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles50.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles51.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles52.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles53.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles54.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles55.png Episode 450px|left Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes